


Demon Hearts and Angel Prayers

by Wushu (samuraioni)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samuraioni/pseuds/Wushu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before, during, and after the game. This story follows two lost lovers as they search for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Demon Hearts and Angel Prayers  
> Rating: K+  
> Series: Kingdom Hearts  
> Pairing: Cloud/Aeris  
> Summary: Set before, during, and after the game. This story follows two lost lovers as they search for each other.
> 
> Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and its characters are the property of Disney and Square-Enix, (respectively) and they reserve all rights. The song used in the second part is "Youre Not Alone," the song is from Final Fantasy IX (9) and the lyrics are by Nick Maddix. As usual, they reserve any and all rights.
> 
> Authors Note: This story was inspired by several Kingdom Hearts stories (found on Fanfiction.net); which are; "I Want To Meet You" by Snowri, "Untouched Requiem" by neko-kilala, and "Guiding Dark Stars Light" by The Crimson Comet. All of these are wonderful Cloud/Aeris stories, please give them a read.
> 
> Authors Note 2: Id like to explain the titling of the parts. Before The Night is set pre-game. All Through The Night is set during the game. Dawn Awakens is set after the game. I hope this helps you in your reading. Acrisius is the Greek word for ill judgment, and Aetolus is cause of destruction.

_There is darkness within us all;_  
 _Little whispers leading us astray. It isn’t these whispers that make men evil;_  
 _It is the men themselves. Within every person’s heart there is a choice;_  
 _Whether to do good, or to follow the voices and do evil. In the end the decision to either love, or hate lies solely in the heart._  
Unknown Author, Unknown Date

**Before The Night**

Cloud looked on as the other children played their games, longing to be a part yet knowing they would reject him. It was a vicious cycle that he’d been through so many times before.

Tifa claimed to be his friend, yet when he asked to play he was shunned, a terrible thing for a child to face.

Sitting alone in the shadow of the old tree that dominated the edge of the playground, Cloud felt safe hidden within its shadows. He himself a shadow only visible when he moved. That was the way he liked it, hidden away from the world and all its cruelty.

Day after day, year after year, this went on, and he fell further and further into the darkness, until one day when that all changed.

It had begun as a regular day, Cloud got up and went to school, and he did his homework but never applied himself. After finishing his homework he waited for the bell to signal recess. When it did he was the last to leave the room, keeping himself to the shadows as much as possible, trying to avoid the bullies that would pick on him if they found him. After making it safely to the playground he instantly retreated to the safety of his tree, the other students paying him no mind, not even his ‘friend’ Tifa.

Recess was held after the 2nd class and the 4th class, giving the students time to relax. They were given 30 minutes each period to run, jump, play, whatever it was to keep them relaxed. The more relaxed they were the less conflict there would be in the classroom, or so the school board thought. The bullies were still around and the teachers ignored them, what could they do anyway?

The school didn’t call it recess, they called it ‘exercise period,’ but they were the same thing. This ‘exercise period’ started like all the others, Cloud at his tree, the other children playing whatever game took their fancy at the time. Then it happened, a silent commotion that spread across the playground like wildfire. Students dropped their balls and ropes as a tight knot was formed around the building entrance, this only meant one thing, a new student.

As uninterested as he was, Cloud couldn’t help but move towards the mob, being pulled by an unknown force towards destiny. He stopped, several feet from the other students, just close enough to see the principal standing behind a young girl.

Unable to hear what was being said, he just stood there, watching. After a few minutes the principal left, leaving the new girl to the mercy of the students. As the uninterested moved off he caught a glimpse of chestnut brown hair tied back with a dark pink ribbon, and a pink dress with brown hiking boots. On her left wrist she wore silver bangles. Deciding that it was yet another student that he wouldn’t want to meet, Cloud returned to the shadows, unaware of a pair of green eyes watching him.

The bell rang again, releasing the students to the second exercise period. This period was no different that the one after 2nd period, all the same routines were played out in mindless fashion.

Cloud had been settled into his sanctuary, looking away from the other students towards the mountain range that hugged their little town, cradling it within its arms of rock.

He was used to people occasionally coming over to poke fun at him, calling him a freak, pointing and laughing, then returning to their interrupted game.

So he wasn’t surprised to feel a presence behind him, who was it this time, Ken, Jennifer, Johnny? Maybe the Principal had come to laugh at him this time, or a teacher, they weren’t above it. After all, they’re only human, and its human nature to fear what you don’t understand. No one understood the pain that Cloud felt, no one had ever tried.

So it goes without saying that he was immensely surprised when the shadow sat down next to him. No one ever did that. So, against his better judgement he turned to look at the person and found two green pools staring back at him.

He was momentarily lost in their depths before he pulled himself together and looked past them. Behind those eyes he saw an Angel. It was the new girl, and she was smiling kindly at him.

"Hello," she said in a soft voice much like the sound of the wind blowing through a field of flowers.

Cloud did not immediately answer, no one had ever approached him of their own will and talked to him. Yet here was this beautiful girl, smiling and talking to him.

"H … h … hi," he stammered out as he pulled his eyes from her and directed them to the ground.

"My name is Aerith, what’s yours?"

"Cloud," he replied in a small voice.

"Cloud," she repeated, saying his name several times as though getting the feel of it on her tongue. "That’s a nice name."

"Thanks," he mumbled out, eyes still downcast.

"Why are you all alone over here?" She asked after watching him for a few moments.

"I’m not like them so they don’t want to play with me," he admitted after a minute of silence.

"What do you mean?"

"I don’t know, I’ve always known I was different, that I didn’t belong with them. They can sense that and ignore me. It’s no big deal, they’ve been doing it as long as I can remember, I’m used to it," he told her, hoping that she too would leave him to his solitude like so many others had.

She sat for a moment before replying.

"No one should have to be alone. Do you want to play with me?" she asked him with eyes shining hopefully.

"Ye .. yea .. yeah," he stammered out surprised that she didn’t leave. And even more that she wanted to play with him.

She merely smiled as she took his hand and pulled him from the shadows and into the light.

Aerith and Cloud became good friends after that day. Never once did she regret her decision to befriend the blonde boy that had filled her mind since she first saw him. The same blonde that now filled her heart.

Cloud soon forgot about all the pain and loneliness that the other’s had caused in him, Aerith was a beacon to him, a light in the dark, leading him to salvation. For many years they played together as friends, slowly the other children befriended Cloud, further ending his isolation.

~*~

Seven years after they met, Cloud nervously approached Aerith’s door, today was her 17th birthday, February 7. She was a year older than he was. It was a cold February this year, the wind blew forebodingly. Cloud shivered as he walked the path to her door, present in hand.

During the short walk, Cloud had time to think about what his life was like now that Aerith was in it. he and Aerith spent all their time together, every waking moment. So much so that the other kids they knew slowly drifted away, leaving only Cloud and Aerith.

Cloud knocked on the door and waited for her mother to answer. Seconds later the door opened and a smiling woman peered out at him.

"Good afternoon Cloud," she said as he stepped inside.

"Good afternoon ma’am," he replied as he removed his jacket and placed it on a hook by the door.

"Cloud, we’re practically family, you can call me Elmyra or mom, which ever you’d like."

"Thank you … mom," he replied sheepishly, wondering at the way the word felt on his tongue. His own parents had died many years ago when he was 5, he had few memories of them. Since their death he had been living with a close friend of the family. A year before he met Aerith the friend died in a mountain climbing accident, leaving his entire estate along with his parent’s to a then 7 year old Cloud.

No one would ever speak about his parents with him, it was almost a taboo subject among the townspeople. He never truly knew what it was like to have a mother that cared for you, not until he met Aerith and her mother.

Elmyra was a kindly lady in her mid-forties. She had taken Cloud under her wing and cared for him as though he were her own child. He could always talk to her when he needed to.

"Well now, doesn’t that sound nice?" she mused as she escorted Cloud to the dining room where the party was.

Cloud merely nodded as he quickly took in those already in the room.

Cloud and Aerith may have been inseparable friends, but that didn’t stop them from having other friends, all of whom were now gathered around Aerith as she sat opening presents.

"Cloud!" Aerith exclaimed as her best friend entered the room, she ran to give him a hug, leaving the half opened present on the table.

"Happy Birthday Aerith," Cloud said as he returned the hug. Releasing her he gave her the gift he carried and led her back to the table. He nodded at everyone in greeting.

The next few minutes were a flurry of color as paper was torn from boxes and thrown from bags. The last present was wrapped in simple pink paper and tied with a ribbon of a lighter shade. Aerith took it and began to open it slowly, this was Cloud’s present.

Once the outer paper was removed, Aerith found a small jewelry box made of black velvet. Opening it she found a beautiful silver necklace with a small pink rose pendant hanging from it. She removed the necklace from the box and attempted to put it on, but her long hair got in the way. Cloud stepped forward to help and soon had the rose resting against her throat.

"Thank you Cloud," she replied as she looked into his smiling eyes, "thank you everyone, this has been a wonderful birthday." She said as she turned to the other guests, preventing her from getting lost in Cloud’s sky blue eyes.

After the party was over Cloud and Aerith went for a walk, the other kids having gone home with their parents.

"Aerith, there’s something I want to tell you," Cloud said as they stood looking towards the heavens, the wind blowing around them, forcing them together for warmth.

"What is it?" she asked, fearing the sudden note of sadness in his voice.

"I have decided to become a knight for the king. I’m leaving for the castle tomorrow."

To Aerith it seemed as though his announcement had sucked the breath from her body.

"Why?" she asked softly, unable to breathe fully.

"I need to prove myself, I can’t stay around here anymore, not as the failure that everyone views me to be. You have never seen me like that, and that is why I make this promise to you. Aerith, I love you, but I must go. But I swear on my heart and soul that if ever you need me, I will be there. I will always be there to protect you, no matter what," he grabbed her hands and held them, pulling her closer to him.

"Always? You’ll always be my bodyguard Cloud, no one else can ever take that from you, nor can they take my love. I love you too Cloud," she admitted close to tears.

Cloud closed his eyes as he pulled her against him and just held her, silent tears falling from her eyes to soak his jacket.

"Aerith, make me a promise. Promise me that not matter what, you’ll wait for me and not give up."

"I promise Cloud, with my very heart and soul," she replied as she slowly reached up and kissed him gently on the lips. A promise sealed between two lovers.

"I must leave now," Cloud said as he slowly pulled away from her. She reluctantly removed her arms from around him, her right hand going to her new pendant.

Slowly Cloud retreated into the night, his eyes never leaving Aerith’s face as though memorizing every detail. All too soon Cloud was swallowed up by the shadows from which Aerith had pulled him those many years before.

Once he was gone Aerith ran to her mother and told her everything, even that Cloud said he loved her. Elmyra smiled as she gently stroked her daughter’s hair as she cried for the boy she loved. Destiny, it seems, had united the two lovers at last.

~*~

The next year past quickly for Aerith, she would receive letters from Cloud telling her about his progress in the king’s army.

Cloud had progressed rapidly through the ranks, in one year he had gone from a recruit to one of the king’s elite guard, the Seraphim, given the duty of protecting the city from attack. He had quickly rose through their ranks as well, he was now a 1st Class Seraphim, the highest rank obtainable by one who isn’t royalty. A 1st class even had ranking over a General in matters dealing with the king.

This day was special however, today was a warm Summer day, the wind blowing through the trees. The scent of flowers in bloom on the air. It was also the day Cloud was coming home for a visit.

Aerith had gone many times to see Cloud at the castle, she would always wait for him in the library, reading books about flowers. Her favorite flower was still the one she wore around her neck.

Aerith was preparing lunch with her mother when a voice startled them. turning they found a cloaked figure standing in the door way, only it’s brown boots were visible.

"Excuse me ladies," he said in a quiet voice. "I come with a message from Cloud Strife. He wishes me to tell you that he won’t be coming today and asked me to extend his apologies."

With that he turned on his heel, a smile hidden in the darkness of the cloak.

"Wait a second!" Aerith said as the figure turned, causing him to stop and look at her. "You know, you’re not very funny Cloud."

"I was wondering how long it would take you, Aerith." Cloud said as he removed the hood from his face, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief. "How’d you know it was me?"

He finished removing the cloak, revealing his dark blue uniform, and dark purple cape. On his left shoulder he wore a guard of some sort, his Buster sword strapped to his back. His fitted uniform showed off the muscles that he had developed over the year he had trained.

"When you turned I saw your eyes," Aerith replied as she ran to embrace him. He caught her and hugged her, never wanting to let her go.

"I’ve missed you too Aerith, and you Elmyra," he said as he released Aerith and gave her mother a hug.

"Now Cloud, we’ve had this conversation before, call me mom."

"Yes mom," he replied with a grin as he rolled his eyes.

Aerith just giggled as she took his hand and lead him to the table.

"Sit down, we’ll get you something to eat."

"Thank you, the journey was long and my feet are tired."

"You walked the entire way here from the castle?" Aerith asked in surprise, Cloud just grinned.

"Of course, I need to stay in shape don’t I?"

Aerith just nodded as she fixed him a sandwich.

~*~

The hours passed pleasantly for the two, they left Elmyra soon after Cloud ate. After that they strolled through the fields and forests of the town hand in hand.

"How long will you be staying?" Aerith asked as they reached their favorite spot. They were standing in a small clearing on the side of the mountain, overlooking the town below. The sun glinting off the river that ran through the center of town, the light playing on the rooftops.

"I must leave tomorrow night, the king is expecting me early the next morning."

"So that means that you’ll be staying with mom and me then?" she asked with a spark in her eyes.

"Of course, I wouldn’t come all this way to stay at my house. Besides, I rented that out awhile ago. Your place is the only one I could stay at," Cloud replied with a grin.

That night they had a small dinner in honor of Cloud’s short return.

"Cloud, please tell us about the Seraphim, we don’t hear much about them," Elmyra asked once they had settled by the fireplace in the living room. Cloud and Aerith sharing the couch while Elmyra was in a chair catching the warmth of the fire.

"As you know, we are the king’s elite personal guards. A Seraphim 1st Class is the personal bodyguard of the king himself. He sends us on missions to do various tasks, escort important people from other lands, gather information, but most importantly is to protect him."

"What have you been doing since you joined?" Aerith asked from her place cuddled under Cloud’s arm.

"Well, most of what I described. But recently the king has had me training with the Buster sword. I’ve been training with the Buster since I joined, but it’s the drills he’s running me through that are strange. He has me training to attack small objects almost at ground level. Oh well, I’m sure he knows what he’s doing."

"Oh my, it’s getting late," Elmyra said after looking at the clock above the mantle. "You two should get some sleep. Cloud, your room is right next to Aerith’s. she’ll take you there."

"Good night mother," Aerith said as she kissed her goodnight.

"Good night mom," Cloud said as he too kissed her goodnight.

"Good night Aerith, sleep well. Good night Cloud." She said as they disappeared up the stairs, hands still joined.

Elmyra sighed once they were gone.

"If only they had more time together, if only we all had more time."

Aerith led Cloud to his room.

"Well, this is it," she said as she sat on his bed while he looked around.

"Nice," he said noting the small touches that gave the room a warmth.

"Well, good night Cloud, I’ll see you in the morning." Aerith kissed him on the cheek before standing and shutting the door behind her. Cloud sighed as he watched her leave. How he loved her.

With another sigh he prepared for bed, his sword resting against the wall, his cape slung over the hilt. Removing his boots he climbed into the soft bed. Falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

~*~

The next day passed happily for the couple, they spent the entire day in each other’s company, spending time they knew the wouldn’t have again for a long time.

When evening finally arrived, there were many tears shed. Aerith cried as though Cloud were going away forever, Cloud felt the same way. Elmyra cried for she knew they wouldn’t.

"Aerith," Cloud began as he said his final goodbye. "Aerith, I want you to come to the castle with me, just for a few days. Please say that you’ll come," he begged with sad eyes.

"I don’t know if mother will let me …" she began only to be cut off.

"Go, I want you to go with him," Elmyra said with passion, startling them both. "Waste no more time talking, the road is long and time grows short. Please go before it’s too late."

"Alright mother, I’ll go with you Cloud. Goodbye mother, see you in a few days," Aerith said as she hugged her mother goodbye. Releasing her she and Cloud started off down the road, leaving a weeping Elmyra in their wake.

"No, Aerith, you won’t. The time is upon us and there is nothing any of us can do."

~*~

Reaching the castle the next day, Cloud found Aerith a guest room in the castle, rank did have its privileges after all.

Cloud left her to settle herself, having been summoned before the king.

"Your Majesty," Cloud said as he bowed.

"Cloud," the king began, "it is imperative that you and your men keep a watch tonight. There have been rumors of people disappearing from their homes without a trace. A darkness is threatening the land and we must stop it, at all costs."

"Understood your Majesty."

Cloud left the king to prepare for the night and the battle he felt coming, a battle for the very planet itself.

Dusk fell with an ominous finality, Cloud could feel it in his soul. A nagging feeling told him few would make it through the night, if any did at all.

Returning one last time before his patrol, Cloud entered Aerith’s room.

"Aerith," he called.

"Over here Cloud," she answered from the small balcony.

"I have come to tell you to stay dressed and to gather your things. I don’t know what it is, but a feeling tells me that you should run from this place. I want you to go to the port and find a ship. Don’t argue, just do it. I can’t explain it, but you must."

"I know, I’ve been feeling it too, the end is coming, the shadows are moving. I am ready to go with you."

"I’m not going," Cloud said as he shook his head. "My duty is to protect the people of this town, to protect you! I will do that even if I have to give up my life to do it. I made you a promise to protect you no matter what."

No more words were spoken as he closed the gap between them and kissed her. He kissed her as though there would be no tomorrow, and they both knew there wouldn’t be.

Cloud released her lips from his, and she fell sobbing against his chest.

"Now I know why mother had me go with you, so that I could try and survive. She knew what was coming," she sobbed.

"I know," he said as he gently rubbed her back. "Aerith, no matter what happens tonight, I will find you, if you just keep up hope."

With that he released her and left her room, determined to face the coming battle head on.

"Cloud, I love you," she whispered into the night.

Far below her, a voice replied, "… I love you too, my Angel," then all was silent.

~*~

That very night a storm seemed to appear from thin air. Lightning crashed and thunder clapped. Rain poured down on the sleeping castle. The Seraphim stood their watch, unaware of the coming doom.

Cloud watched the storm with a growing sadness.

_So, this is how it will all end,_ he mused. _Swallowed by a storm spat forth from hell itself._

Slowly the shadows of the storm overtook the castle, nightmarishly black creatures spawning from the darkness. Their yellow eyes searched for victims. They began running through the streets, appearing in houses without the use of a door.

Up on the parapets, the Seraphim could see lights coming on all across the town as both the storm intensified and the creatures began their unholy quest, stealing people’s very hearts.

House by house the creatures moved, leaving a trail of heartless, soulless bodies. Cloud had seen enough, moving with all the speed he that possessed he sounds the evacuation alarm. Hopefully the new experimental ‘Gummi Ships’ would be able to save some of the people.

"Seraphim, weapons at the ready," he shouted. "We may not be able to stop these things but we can give the others time to escape. ‘Til Death!"

"’Til Death!" they echoed as they raced to engage the creatures in battle.

Aerith ran through the streets, her belongings strapped to her back as she ran against the crowd. She had to find Cloud.

She heard the sounds of people shouting and moved in that direction.

She stopped when she saw Cloud, standing in a circle of his fellow Seraphim, all of them now victims of the creatures. Cloud fought with an intensity that seemed to keep the things at bay, for now.

"Cloud!" Aerith cried as she ran to him.

"Aerith, no stay there!" he replied as he quickly ran towards her. "Come on, we need to get to the Gummi Ships."

"Why?" she asked as they ran towards the docks.

"This world is lost, they are the only way to travel to another world, the only way to escape." He answered as they ran.

Shortly the docks were in sight, creatures stealing the hearts of people they knew, and people they didn’t know. Right in front of them a General lost his heart and fell. Cloud merely continued to run, knowing there was nothing he could do.

His eyes grew wide as he saw the Gummi Ships lifting off, their hulls full of frightened people. He quickened his pace, pulling Aerith along faster. If he couldn’t make it, then by all that was holy Aerith would. Reaching the last Gummi Ship, he picked her up and all but threw her into the closing door.

"CLOU….." was all she was able to say before her view was cut off. Racing to a window, she shoved the person there out of the way. Her fears came true as she saw Cloud standing on the dock, sword raised as the creatures swarmed towards him. He charged, hoping to take a few of them with him.

Aerith watched in horror as the ship rose higher. She watched as slowly her world was swallowed by the storm, ending all life on the planet, including Cloud. The shock was too much for her to take, she fainted, her head hitting the floor as the Gummi Ship broke the atmosphere of what was once a planet.


	2. All Through the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Just a little note, the song is _You're Not Alone_ from Final Fantasy 9. The song is instrumental _,_ but lyrics were written by Nick Maddix, they are included here.

_Decisions are what make us humans;  
The simple process of choice separates us from animals._

_Darkness in our hearts eats at our souls;  
In the end leaving only heartless, soulless creatures._

_The most powerful thing left in a world of darkness is love; Love and hope are the only things that can open a path through the dark._

_The choice to make is a simple one;  
Keep on loving and hoping, or succumbing to the darkness._

_In the end, the future lies in a single choice._

Unknown Author, Unknown Date

**All Through The Night**

Aerith shot up from her bed. The nightmare had returned. She slowly raised her hands to her face and ran her palms across it, trying to shake the last of the dream.

She had dreamed about that day so many years ago, the day that the Heartless destroyed her world and took her love from her. She had awakened onboard the Gummi Ship as it made its way towards another planet. She had searched the ship for Cloud but didn’t find him, she only found Cid, the designer of the Gummi Ships.

The ship shortly reached a place called Traverse Town, the only place for victims of the Darkness to go. Since that day all those years ago, she had been having the same nightmare. At first it was every night, then it was every other night, now it was every fourth night.

She rubbed her eyes again, the details of the nightmare still vivid in her mind. Cloud throwing her onto the ship while he stayed behind to stop the Heartless from reaching them. The sight of Cloud running towards the Heartless, sword raised, screaming at the top of his lungs as he tried to slash his way through the creatures. His blade did little damage, merely passing through them, but it slowed them enough for the Gummi Ships to reach a high enough altitude to be able to get away safely. Then the unthinkable happened, the planet seemed to be swallowed by the shadows, taking everything and everyone with it, leaving not a thing behind.

She got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She splashed cold water on her face, washing the tears from her eyes. Looking into the mirror she began her ritual chant.

“Where there is hope, there is life. Where there is life, there is love. Where there is love, there is hope.”

She repeated this mantra after every nightmare, she did this to remind herself that as long as she believed that Cloud was still alive her heart would keep beating, her lungs would keep breathing. As soon as she believed him dead, her life as she knew it would be over, she would be another victim of the Darkness.

**Feelings deep inside  
** Emotions that cannot hide  
I’ll stay by your side

**Always know that you’re not alone**

Aerith straightened up and stared into the mirror.

‘As long as I have hope, I know Cloud will keep his promise, not even death could keep us apart.’ She thought as she steeled herself for another day.

“Aerith,” a voice called from outside her window. Moving to her window she threw the curtains apart, revealing the night-time scenery that passed as day in Traverse Town. Opening the window she looked down to the street to see a small girl calling her.

“Well, nice to see you finally woke up,” the girl called. “Come to the Accessory Shop, Cid wants to talk to you.”

“Ok, Yuffie, tell him I’ll be right there,” she replied even as the girl was running off into the dark.

Aerith sighed as she closed the window. Yuffie, Cid and Leon were the only other people she knew that survived the destruction of her world that had stayed in Traverse. All the others had gone to other planets, hoping to find their lost loved ones. Few returned to Traverse, many found new lives awaiting them on new planets.

Aerith had tried travelling to other planets, looking for Cloud, but after several months she gave up and returned to Traverse Town, she hadn’t left since.

Silently she pulled her nightdress off as she returned to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she ran her hands through her disheveled hair. Her emerald eyes stood out more than usual this morning, the nightmare leaving her skin a paler shade than normal. She ran her hand over her normally light honey colored shoulder, wishing that it was Cloud who was touching her.

Shaking the fantasy from her head she grabbed a bar of soap and shampoo. The nightmares always left her in a cold sweat. Stepping into the shower she turned the water on as hot as she could stand, letting the torrent rush over her exhausted body and cleanse her troubled mind.

She sighed as the warm water ran over her shoulders and down her chest, finding its way to the drain beneath her feet. The warmth giving her muscles the energy they needed to keep her standing. She closed her eyes as the water fell across her face, the streams of water like little fingers, gently rubbing the stress and fatigue from her face. Stepping forward slightly she opened her eyes, letting the water dance across her back.

She watched as the steam rose and fell, appearing and disappearing, fragile as life itself. Lathering her hair she let the water flow through it, massaging her scalp and rubbing the tension of the nightmare away.

Turning the water off, she stood there, letting her body adjust to the lack of heat. Grabbing the towel she wrapped it around herself as she stepped out into the bathroom, the steam already vanishing into the cooler air.

**You always make my day  
** I’ll follow you every step of the way  
I hope that you’ll stay

Drying her hair she went to her closet, removing a fresh pair of clothes she laid them on the bed. A pair of brown boots, a pink almost denim dress, the silver bangles, the pink ribbon, and the purple cloth belt. The same thing she was wearing when she arrived in Traverse Town. She sighed as she held the belt, the fabric beginning to fray on the edges. It was a piece of Cloud’s cloak, it had been torn off when the Gummi Ship door closed. She had found it after she had awakened, knowing instantly what it was she had cradled it to her. After deciding to stay in Traverse Town she had made it into a belt, so she would always have a reminder of her love.

As she dressed, her eyes went to the small, elegant wooden box, engraved with the image of a flower she had never seen. Inside lay her most prized possession, the simple silver necklace she had received on her birthday, those many years ago. Since settling in Traverse Town she had worn it a grand total of 3 times, the first three days she was here. After that she vowed not to put it on until Cloud was with her again.

With gentle hands she removed the tiny rose from its velvet bed, holding it as a mother would her small child. After a moment she returned it, her vow remaining unbroken.

With one final look around the small room she called home, she left the 2- story house she shared with Leon, Yuffie, and Cid. Her hands moving to her hair, the braids she habitually wore already forming under their expert care.

**Forever know that you’re not alone.**

****

* * *

****

“Where the hell is she?” Cid asked when Aerith didn’t follow Yuffie.

“I think she had the nightmare again,” Yuffie supplied from where she lay on the couch.

“Damn, now we gotta wait,” Cid said as he angrily started pacing. Leon just watched him with emotionless eyes. Ever since the destruction of his world, he had no reason nor need for emotions. He, like Aerith, had his love taken from him by the Darkness. He hoped, as Aerith did, that his Rinoa was somewhere on another planet.

After waiting another 3 minutes Cid began lacing into an absent Aerith with the most colorful display of profanity that either Yuffie or Leon had seen.

Aerith walked in as Cid was facing the back wall, his stream of profanities unbroken as he paced towards it.

“How long has he been like that?” Aerith asked Yuffie in a low whisper.

“About seven minutes,” the ninja replied.

Cid turned around when he reached the wall, spotting Aerith as he did.

“Where the hell have you been?” Cid began as he marched up to Aerith.

“Taking a shower, I had the nightmare again,” she replied in an un- intimidated voice.

“Well, you should have been here, I sent Yuffie to get you!” the older man continued, his anger abating now that she was here.

“You wanted me to come in my nightdress? Or just wrapped in my towel?” she replied, a small smile on her face, which she hid from Cid. She knew that Cid would take a minute to think about his answer.

“Well .. I .. obviously I wanted you to get dressed, but I wanted you here when I sent for you.”

“Well, I’m here now, what do you need to speak with me about?”

“We got hit by another load of planet-less last night, we managed to heal most of them, but we need you to help the others.” Cid said as he resumed his pacing, this time it was less violent and without profanity.

With a reluctant sigh, Aerith stood from her place on the couch.

“Where are they?”

“Settled into rooms in the hotel, there weren’t many this time around. The Heartless are getting more and more planets. That’s the third one this month.”

“Thank you Cid, I’ll go take care of them now,” Aerith said as she moved to leave.

“Aerith, be careful, these people have lost everything they’ve known, some may get violent. Squall ... er Leon got a few bruised ribs when one of the refugees refused to accept what had happened. Had to cast a sleep on him.” Cid warned her, she only nodded.

Aerith walked down the alley towards the hotel. Her feet dragging as she remembered the way each person looked after arriving at Traverse. Every time it was the same, the blank look on their faces, the shock barely registering.

Softly she opened the door to the hotel, sleeping people lining the hallways, over flowing from the tiny rooms. Walking to the hotel manager she asked where the ones she needed to heal were. Receiving her answer she made her way to the Green Room, beginning yet another exhausting day.

**If I look at the sky  
** Know that I’ll be with you day and night  
You’re the best thing in my life

* * *

He sighed, looking at the stars, knowing she was out there, yet he unable to find her. Planet after planet he searched, finding only the inhabitants, never any survivors of the Heartless.

Settling the sword across his back he activated the small Gummi Ship. Reaching over he crossed another planet off the map, yet another failure. For 2 years he had searched, with no clues to go on, just a feeling. A feeling that said Aerith was still alive.

Piloting the little ship, he set course for another world that he hoped would give him a direction. He knew his light was still alive, he could feel it in his very soul.

After several hours of flying, he arrived at his destination, a planet called Acrisius. It was a rather beautiful planet, green trees, blue skies, and sparkling waters. It reminded him greatly of his home back in Hollow Bastion, before the Heartless, before Ansem fell to the Darkness.

Cloud sighed, hindsight was 20/20, no doubt about that. He now knew that King Ansem had betrayed Hollow Bastion, the Seraphim, and his people to the Darkness. From his searching he had gathered information that confirmed this. Ansem had struck a deal for power, the heart of his world for the power of the Darkness. He didn’t care about his people, not anymore.

Cloud laughed as he remembered the conversation he had with Ansem the night the Darkness came.

_“Your Majesty,” Cloud said as he bowed._

_“Cloud,” the king began, “it is imperative that you and your men keep a watch tonight. There have been rumors of people disappearing from their homes without a trace. A darkness is threatening the land and we must stop it, at all costs.”_

_“Understood your Majesty.”_

He’d been a fool, they all were. There were signs, oh how there were signs! Little things that pointed to Ansem. For years he had been planning this deed, ever since he had learned of the power the Darkness had to offer. The entire ‘scholar of the Heartless’ was just a façade hiding his true intent, getting the power for himself.

But that was all in the past, now the present lay before him, and it was Acrisius. Taking a deep breath he walked towards the capital city of Aetolus.

“Hello Cloud,” a voice said from behind him. Spinning he came face to face with a gray man with blue flames for hair. This spoke to his not being a mortal, but then again, Cloud had seen many strange beings in his travels that were just as mortal as he was.

“How do you know my name?” Cloud asked, hand instinctively going for his sword.

“Easy there, big fella. Let’s just say I know a lot about you, and leave it at that shall we?” The being said with a grin, his teeth appearing to be rotted.

“Who are you?” Cloud asked, hand inches away from the hilt.

“Name’s Hades, God of the Underworld, perhaps you’ve heard of me?” Hades extended his hand towards Cloud, who merely stood there, arms crossed.

“And what is it that you want with me? Last time I checked I wasn’t dead, and I really don’t plan on dying anytime soon.”

“Ah, straight to the point. I like that,” Hades said as a smoke throne appeared beneath him. “The reason I am here, is to offer you a job.”

“That’s it? To offer me a job? Sorry Hades, but I don’t have time for this,” Cloud replied as he began to turn away from the God of the Underworld.

“Let me guess, you’re looking for something. Or should I say ‘someone’?”

Cloud stopped mid-turn and returned his focus back to Hades.

“Ah, I see that I have your attention now. Here’s the deal Cloud, you help me, I help you. Simple as that. I can tell from your face that you need proof, how about this.”

A ring of smoke appeared before Cloud, in the center an image began to form. As Cloud watched it congealed into a form, a human form, Aerith’s form. She was sleeping in a bed, a sad look upon her face.

“Aerith!” Cloud said with a start, hand raising to the image, trying to touch her, but passing through in a wisp of smoke. “What is it you want me to do?”

“Perfect,” Hades said as he rubbed his hands together, “here’s all you gotta do.”

* * *

Healing the injured had taken its toll on Aerith, when she returned to her room, she fell onto the bed and was asleep instantly.

“She wore herself out again,” Yuffie said to Cid as she gently covered Aerith with her comforter, both having entered to check on her.

“She always does, come on, let her sleep. Hopefully she’ll have pleasant dreams this time.” Cid replied as he led the young ninja out.

Aerith never heard them come nor go, she merely dreamed, she dreamt about the one thing in her life she needed, Cloud.

**Please remember you’re not alone.  
** Passion driven by your dance  
Blinded by the thoughts within your Trance

Aerith stood at the entrance to a grand ballroom, guests streaming in around her. She felt as though something were missing, yet she couldn’t identify it. She followed the other guests into the ballroom, stopping when she saw the exquisite elegance of the room.

The floors and pillars were made of marble with gold filigree adorning it. The ceiling was painted a cream color, reflecting the light of the dozen crystal and gem-stone chandeliers back towards the dancers. Aerith took the black and white marble steps one at a time, awe struck by the beauty.

As Aerith approached the dance floor, the other guests bowed before her and stepped aside so she could pass. This puzzled Aerith, who looked down at the elegant gown she wore.

The gown was a light pink, almost white in its paleness. It fell to the floor in a magnificent layering of light pink and pastel pink. On her arms she wore gloves the same color as the gown. Her hair was swept back by rare pink diamonds, studded across her hair in an ornate pattern, almost like stars. Her shoes were the same shade of pastel pink that adorned the skirt of her dress. Lifting her hand to her ear, she felt a small diamond, she could only assume they were the same as what she wore in her hair.

After taking this check of her appearance, she couldn’t figure out why she was being treated this way, it were as though she were royalty.

As she neared the center of the dance floor she saw a blonde man in a white dress uniform, his back turned to her. As she approached, he turned slowly, revealing a man with a smile on his face for her and only her. She knew this man, his blue eyes sparkling as he took her hand and kissed the top of it.

“Aerith, my princess, you look beautiful,” he said as he bowed to her. She curtsied in reply, the diamonds sparkling like tiny little fires in the light.

“My Lord,” she said, unaware of where the words came from, she just knew they were correct.

“Shall we dance?” He asked as he held out his hand to her, she took it. They moved together, the orchestra having begun a slow waltz.

They danced until they were the only couple left on the floor, the others having either retired for the night or at the tables set about the dance floor.

“Aerith, my love, thank you for coming. The evening was wonderful, more so because you were with me.” He smiled as she tried to hide a slight blush that crept across her cheeks.

“Thank you my Lord, but it was an honor to have danced with you.”

“The honor was all mine, my love. Please, there is no need to use formal titles with me, you know my name, I’d be honored to hear it from your delicate lips.”

Aerith looked deep into his eyes, she didn’t know his name. This must have shown for his smile diminished slightly.

“You do know my name, I know it, you merely have to look to find it.”

“Where do I look?” Aerith asked.

“Here,” he said as he took her hand and placed it over her heart. “If you look deep within your heart, you’ll find my name.”

With that he leaned forward and kissed her gently.

**Please give me a chance  
Alone with me, you’re not alone.**

Aerith shot up from the bed, breathing hard. The dream still fresh in her mind, the kiss lingering on her lips. The waking world bringing to her the name of the man in her dream, Cloud.

Taking a shaking breath to calm her nerves, she sat on the edge of the bed. Taking another steadying breath she stood and moved to the closet, retrieving a fresh change of clothes. Piece at a time she removed the clothes she wore, having slept in them all night.

Standing by her bed in nothing but her underwear, she let the cooler air of the room embrace her, forming goosebumps on her arms and down to her legs. Getting dressed she placed the other pair of clothes in the laundry pile, that’d be one chore to do today. Passing the brush through her hair she re- did her braids.

With one final look in the mirror, the dark circles under her eyes staring back at her, she moved to the door and the First District. As she passed through the doors separating the First and Second Districts, she made her way to the café.

“Hello Aerith,” Victor, the man who ran the café said, a smile on his face. Victor was an older gentleman, in his late 50’s as far as Aerith could tell. He had graying hair, a tanned and lined face, and gentle brown eyes that always seemed to smile. He was like the father Aerith never had, her own having died when she was a baby.

“Hello Victor, how are you today?” she asked as she sat at a table.

“Doing just fine, what would you like today?” he asked as he removed a pad from the pouch he wore on his belt.

“Just some soup,” she replied.

“Got it, one comfort food coming up,” he replied with a grin as he went to make the soup for her. Aside from Cid, Leon, and Yuffie, Victor was the only other person she had told about her nightmares and dreams. After the more ... interesting ones, she would always go to his café and order a bowl of soup. When it arrived he would sit down and talk with her about the dream, he was a counselor of sorts.

Aerith rested her head on the palm of her hand, turning it to watch the children playing in the square near the World Entrance. She watched them playing tag, laughing when they were caught. It reminded her of the games she and Cloud used to play in their small town.

She sighed, remembering the beauty of Hollow Bastion, and the mountain range that housed their little town. It was said that there were places hidden on Hollow Bastion that were so beautiful that after viewing them once your life would be forever changed. A small smile played at her lips as she remembered one of these hidden wonders, it even had a name, Cloud.

Her eyes glazed over as she remembered their childhood. Upon one of their many trips to the mountains, they had actually discovered one of the ‘Edens’ as they were called.

After walking half a day, they came to a rockslide in an area the villagers never visited, there were rumors about people disappearing from this area. Aerith and Cloud didn’t care, they were having fun.

They had climbed the rockslide, loose dirt giving way under them, but they finally made it over. Sliding down the other side, they came to a small cave, only big enough for a child to crawl through. They crawled for a long time, Cloud leading the way. After almost an hour in the darkness they came to the end. Slowly the cave grew wider as they approached the opening. Once out into the fresh air they simply stood, eyes closed as they took in the sweet, clear air of the mountain.

Aerith had opened her eyes and her breath caught in her throat. Before them lay the most beautiful valley ever. The slopes were covered in a multitude of flowers, colors mixed in a wash of rainbows as the wind blew across them, making them dance. To their left a waterfall fell into the valley, the spray creating a rainbow of light that sparkled before her. Looking up it seemed as though the water fell from the heavens themselves.

“Cloud,” she whispered, not wanting to disturb the beauty of the place. “Cloud, open your eyes.”

Cloud did as he was told, sucking in his breath as he too took in the magnificence around them.

Below the ledge they were on, a flock of birds flew, calling to their nest- mates as they returned home. Small animals drank from the river far below them, though neither could see them, they knew these animals were extinct everywhere else. The air was warm as the sun shone above, granting life to the paradise.

“Aerith, it’s so beautiful,” Cloud said as he took a small step towards the edge, turning a full circle as he did, taking in all the valley had to offer.

After that, they ventured into the valley itself, there they found fruit sweeter than any grown elsewhere.

“Cloud, lets not go back tonight, lets stay here tonight, just the two of us,” a then 15 year old Aerith had asked. Cloud only nodded, not wanting to leave the valley either.

“But we will have to go back tomorrow, everyone will be worried about you,” he said as he stooped to pick up some fire wood. He would have to make a shelter for them to sleep in, it appeared as though it would rain that evening.

“You mean they’ll be worried about us, right?” Aerith queried as Cloud stood, a small stack of wood in his arms, he merely shrugged in reply to her question.

After walking for several minutes, they came upon a small cave, only big enough for they to sleep in and not get wet.

“Stay here,” Cloud said as he threw the firewood on the ground, “I be right back.”

Cloud left the cave and returned several minutes later with dried moss and fronds off one of the larger trees they had seen.

“What are you doing?” Aerith asked when he started weaving the fronds together, the moss thrown with the firewood.

“Making a mat to sleep on, this floor is going to get cold.” He explained as he quickly finished the mat. “We’ll need more firewood to keep the fire going all night. We’ll get that when we get more food.”

“How do you know all this?” she asked in amazement.

“Well, my guardian was a mountain climber before it killed him, he taught me how to survive in the wild. I’m glad he did,” he replied with a grin.

She smiled back before looking out the mouth of the cave.

“There’s still enough daylight left for some exploring, come on!” she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him outside.

Half an hour later, they arrived back at the cave, laughing after their adventure.

“That was so much fun. I can’t believe found that rock slide, and the pool beneath it. WOW!” Aerith said as she spun around before sitting gracefully on the mat Cloud had woven earlier.

“Yeah, that was amazing. I’m just glad you removed your shorts and shirt before you jumped in, they would never have dried and you probably would have caught a cold.” Cloud said as he sat beside her, laying back and propping himself on his elbow. “Then where would I be without you, my light?”

“You are such a flirt, Cloud,” Aerith said with a laugh as she lay back on the mat.

“I know,” he said with a smile. “I’d better light the fire now.”

“Yeah, it is getting dark quickly isn’t it. So, how are you gonna light the fire? Some special trick your guardian taught you?” She asked in wonder.

“No, just gonna use this lighter,” he answered as he held up the tiny metal object, a smile hidden by his shoulder.

“Oh.”

Cloud just smiled as he built the base of the fire and put the moss under it. Lighting the moss he moved back and waiting to add more fuel to the fire. Once the wood had caught, he moved to sit next to Aerith.

“The rain is starting,” he said softly.

“Isn’t it a lovely sound?” she asked with a sigh.

“Yeah it is,” he replied as he pulled her against him, sharing their body warmth, “come on, let’s get some sleep.”

“Ok. Good night Cloud,” she said as she kissed his cheek before cuddling into his arms.

“Good night Aerith,” he replied as he kiss the top of her head before he laid back. Aerith readjusted her position to make both of them more comfortable.

The next morning, Cloud awoke as the sun was creeping into the cave, the light gently warming his foot. He looked to where Aerith was sleeping, only to find her encircled by his arms, sleeping on her side, tucked up against him.

“Aerith,” he began as he gently shook her. “Time to wake up, we’ve got to head back soon.”

She rolled onto her back as she stretched muscles tight from sleep, a yawn escaping as she did so. Opening her eyes she looked up into the startling blue eyes of Cloud.

“Morning Cloud.”

“Morning Aerith, sleep well?”

“Yeah,” she replied with another yawn.

As he watched her, Cloud became aware of the position they were in. She laying on her back and he leaning over her with a hand on either side of her body. Moving as best he could he stood up and stretched before helping her to her feet.

“How about some fruit for breakfast?” she asked as she walked to the small pile of fruit and began picking through it, trying to find any that didn’t get eaten by the bugs overnight.

“Sounds good to me,” he replied as he made sure the fire was still hot before placing more wood on it.

After they ate, Cloud made sure the fire was totally out before they left. They didn’t want to burn down this paradise after all.

As they made their way back to town, they made a pact not to mention this place to anyone back home. Neither broke that pact.

**From the land to the sea  
** Know that you can depend on me  
It’s the way I am you see

**From the day to night  
I Hope someday you will see the light**

**Just remember, you’re not alone.**

“Here’s your soup, Aerith,” Victor said as he set the steaming bowl in front of Aerith, snapping her from her memories.

“Thank you Victor,” she said as she blew on the top to cool it. “It smells wonderful.”

“So, you wanna talk about it?” he asked as she took a careful first bite. The soup was full of cut vegetables, pieces of meat and was in a rich meaty broth. The smells coming from the bowl were wonderful.

“Yeah, ok,” she managed to mumble around the mouthful of soup. Victor waited patiently for her to swallow.

“Well, it wasn’t a nightmare this time,” she began.

“No?” Victor asked surprised, she really only came when she had a nightmare.

“No, it was a pleasant dream. I was at a Grand Ball of some kind. I was dressed in a pink floor length dress, with pink diamonds in my hair, and the earrings were pink diamonds too as I approached the dance floor everyone bowed to me and gave me way. When I reached the dance floor I found Cloud waiting like my Prince Charming, only I couldn’t remember his name in the dream. After we danced, the evening came to an end and he told me to look into my heart to remember his name, then he kissed me and I woke up. What do you think it means?”

“Well, I’m just an old man that runs a café, but I think it was a message.”

“A message?” Aerith asked confused.

“Yes, a message. I think it was a message that you need to look inside yourself to find the one you love, and the hope you need to believe he’s alive. Either that or it was indigestion. You know, sometimes after I have really spicy foods I ...”

He was cut off as a laughing Aerith playfully hit his shoulder.

“So, you’re saying I need to believe that he’s alive and not give up hope. Or get some antacid,” she replied with a smile.

“Pretty much.”

“Thanks for the soup Victor, and the advice.” She said as she stood and began walking towards the Accessory shop.

“That’s why I’m here, my dear. That’s why I’m here.”

* * *

Cloud awoke, his hand moving towards his Buster Sword, ready to strike the intruder.

“Morning Cloud, jumpy aren’t we?” Pain asked as he and his companion stepped from the shadows, grins on their demonic faces.

“What do you lackeys want?” Cloud asked as he pulled the Buster to him, giving a sign that they should make this brief.

“Easy there, Cloud. Hades sent us with a message,” Panic said as he hopped on Pain’s back to be eye level with the mercenary.

“What does _he_ want then?”

“He gave us a message, he wants you to go to the Coliseum and start training for the tournament held there. Your target will be one of the contestants you’ll have to face.” Pain answered from under Panic.

“Once I eliminate my target, Hades will help me find my Light, right?”

“Absolutely, he told us especially to mention that part.” Pain answered with a sly look to Panic.

“What are the coordinates for the Coliseum?” Cloud asked as he stood from the bed, causing Pain and Panic to backup.

“Here,” Panic said as he handed Cloud a paper with the coordinates on it.

“Is there anything else?” Cloud asked after memorizing the coordinates and crumbling the paper up.

“Umm ... nope,” the minions replied.

“Than hadn’t you better be leaving?” Cloud asked as he crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the two.

“Uh, yeah, right. Bye.” They said before they disappeared into the shadows.

Cloud sighed as they disappeared. He couldn’t believe all that he was doing to get back to Aerith. He wasn’t even sure she would want him anymore, not the way he was now, a monster.

Looking at his hand he clenched it, hearing the metal joints grind against each other, as the skeletal metal claw closed. But that was the price he had to pay for the dark powers granted to him. The powers required a physical sacrifice from the person desiring them, Cloud had chosen his left hand.

The Darkness had swarmed around his body, granting to him the powers he required. After the granting the Darkness had infected his hand, dissolving away the flesh, muscle and bone until there was nothing left but a stump. The pain had been incredible but Cloud didn’t make a sound, this pain was nothing compared to losing his Light.

Once his hand was gone he had traveled for many months to find a man rumored to be able to create a new one.

He had found him living in isolation on a mining planet, making new limbs for the injured miners. When Cloud arrived he made up a story, which the man bought. Shortly after that Cloud gave the man the Munny he required and the man had attached his hand. It worked better than his natural hand did. Now he was able to punch through solid steel without breaking his hand. Nodding Cloud left, he went back to training. He had been training on a different planet every week since he had accepted Hades’ deal. Now all the training was going to be needed, he was about to go up against the best fighters in the Cosmos.

Unclenching his hand, he let the memories of its attainment return to the darkness of his mind. Slinging his Buster Sword across his back he left the small room, heading towards his small ship.

Cloud stood watching the clouds blow by overhead, the gentle breeze playing in his hair, threatening to muss the spikes, his tattered cloak blowing, wrapping around his body.

Returning his eyes to the building in front of him, he walked into the Coliseum.

His eyes quickly adjusting to the darker interior he spotted a half-man half-goat preparing a kind of crude scoreboard.

“I want to enter the tournament,” Cloud said as loomed over the tiny being.

“You do, do ya?” he said as he turned around, his eyes travelling upwards to Cloud’s face and the sword on his back.

“Yes.”

“Well your gonna have to prove yourself, I’m Phil by the way. And you are?”

“Cloud,” was all he said as he took in the small chamber they were in. “What must I do to prove myself?”

“Glad you asked,” Phil said as he smirked, “follow me.”

The test was moronically easy, even without his dark powers. Cloud passed with ease born of long hours practicing his attacks.

“Ok, I can tell you’ll be a good opponent. The tournament will begin in a month, you have till then to train. You can train here, or where ever you like. But you must be back here opening day or be disqualified.”

“Don’t worry,” Cloud said quietly as he turned to the exit, “I’ll be here.”

With that Cloud let the arena, returning to his Gummi Ship.

“What a weird guy,” Phil said as he got back to work preparing for the games.

* * *

Aerith looked across the room at the two strange people she had found wandering the streets of Traverse, one was a duck named Donald the other appeared to be a dog named Goofy. They claimed they were sent by King Mickey. Deciding that she believed them, she began her task of bringing them up to date of what was going on. She her self had only learned about the King’s servants after her conversation with Victor, several hours ago. Cid had explained everything that had happened over the past few days. That’s when she learned about King Mickey and the Keyblade.

“Okay, you know there are many other worlds out there besides your castle and this town, right?” Aerith asked as she folded her hands in her lap, watching the two.

“Yeah,” Donald replied.

“But they're supposed to be a secret,” Goofy added, his voice hushed.

“They've been secret because they've never been connected. Until now. When the Heartless came, everything changed.” Aerith said, her eyes downcast as she remembered the destruction of her own world.

Aerith continued to explain about the Heartless and she finished with Ansem, much as Leon and Yuffie were doing with the Keyblade Master in the other room.

“Ansem?” Goofy asked confused.

“He was studying the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report. He was the king of my planet, before it was taken by the Darkness.” Aerith explained.

“Gawrsh, uh, can we see it?” goofy eagerly asked.

“Its pages are scattered everywhere,” Aerith explained, her eyes still downcast.

“Scattered?” Donald asked.

“To many worlds,” Aerith added.

“Oh, then maybe the king went to find 'em.” Goofy added hopefully.

“Yes, those were my thoughts exactly.”

“We've gotta find him quick!” Goofy said as he stood from his seat.

“Wait!” Donald said as he jumped to his feet to stop Goofy from running off. “First, we need that "key"!”

“That's right. The Keyblade,” Aerith said. Once she had their attention she went on.

“The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade,” she began. “Sooner or later, the Heartless will find you, for they too seek the Keyblade. You'd best prepare yourselves.”

“Prepare ourselves?” Donald asked.

“To fight for your lives,” Aerith answered quietly.

Just as Goofy was about to reply, a Heartless Soldier appeared. Aerith jumped from the bed, her staff already in her hands.

“Run,” she said, “run quickly.”

She then ran from the Heartless, Donald and Goofy right behind her.

Once Sora had defeated the Guard Armor, and Donald and Goofy joined him, there was little for Aerith to do. Fate had now taken over, and she was merely a passenger.

Reluctantly she returned to her room, constantly on the lookout for more Heartless.

She had seen Sora, Donald, and Goofy off before deciding to get some rest, telling about the Heartless had reminded her about her own loss.

She wondered where they were headed and vaguely remembered something about Wonderland, but couldn’t remember what it had been.

With a sigh she untied her boots and slipped them off. Sitting on her bed she looked at the silver frame on the night stand. The photo inside had been taken the night of her birthday party, the same night Cloud had left to join the King’s Army.

Picking the frame up she looked at the picture of her and Cloud, sitting beside each other, she was cuddled into his side, while his arm was around her shoulders as they watched the others play ‘pin the tail on the donkey.’

Those had been happier times, they were able to play without a care, and there was nothing to worry about. Their kingdom of Hollow Bastion was at peace with their rival, the kingdom of Esthar, ruled by King Laguna Loire. While Ansem had the Seraphim, Laguna had SeeD, of which Leon was one of the highest ranking members, much as Cloud had been.

Aerith briefly wondered if they had ever met in battle, not that there had been many the year before the Darkness came, but there were several border scuffles.

Not that any of that mattered now, the Seraphim and SeeD were both gone, Leon was the only survivor to make it out of Esthar. He had told her once, that he too had lost the person closest to his heart the day their planet was destroyed, her name was Rinoa.

Setting the photo back on the night stand, she pulled her dress off and threw it on the closest chair. Grabbing her night dress she slipped it on and slid under the blankets of her nice soft bed.

**From the very start,  
** You’ve always been in my heart  
It’s something that cannot depart

* * *

“That little squirt took down that Heartless! Who'd have thought it?” Hades said as he and the other ‘Masters of Darkness’ watched the battle on Maleficent’s Cauldron.

“Such is the power of the Keyblade. The child's strength is not his own,” Jafar, the evil vizier added.

“Why don't we turn him into a Heartless? That'll settle things quick enough,” Ursula said as her tentacles tapped on the floor in a rhythmic pattern.

“And the brat's friends are the king's lackeys. Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them,” Hook said as he paced.

“You're no prize yourself.” The boogie man said with a laugh, tiny bugs escaping as he did.

“Shut up!” Hook yelled, raising his hook to strike Oogie Bogey.

“Enough," Maleficent said, intervening before they could harm one another. “The Keyblade has chosen him. Will it be he who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him? Either way, he could be quite useful...”

“Maleficent, don’t worry about it. Even if, and that’s a big if, they make it past Wonderland, I’ve got an ace in the hole.” Hades said with a grin as he created a smoke effigy of Cloud. “He’ll take care of him if he makes it to the Coliseum.”

“Perfect,” Maleficent said as the image disappeared.

* * *

Aerith watched Cid pace the tiny floor of the Accessory Shop, it had already been 3 weeks and no word from Sora. Now there were waiting to send a communication to them.

“Where the hell are they?” Cid asked as he continued to pace.

“They’ll be here soon,” Aerith said, trying to calm her friend. “They did have to go to the far side of the planet to find the parts after all.”

“Yeah, but I gave them my fastest Gummi Ship, they should be back by now.”

“We are, stop worrying old man,” Yuffie said as she and Leon walked through the door, boxes of electronics in their arms.

“Who you calling old?” Cid asked, getting defensive. But he quickly calmed down, he had to focus on building the transmitter. “Ok, put the boxes there.”

Once the boxes were down Cid tore into them, grabbing the part he needed, throwing the others to the side.

After half an hour Cid had a working transmitter, sending out a signal for Sora to pickup.

“Sora, this is Cid, do you read me?” he asked for the twentieth time.

“Go ahead Cid, we hear you.” Goofy replied.

There were small cheers from Yuffie and Aerith, quickly silenced by a sweep of Cid’s hand.

“What’s your progress?”

“Well, we sealed the keyhole on Wonderland and we’re on our way to the Coliseum. We heard there was a tournament and thought it would be a good way to strengthen up, the battles ahead will be very tough,” Sora replied as he took the mic from Goofy.

“Ok, tournament starts in a week, be careful, there are some strong contenders there,” Cid warned.

“Will do, we’ll contact you after we finish the tournament, Sora out.”

With that the line went dead, Aerith and Yuffie released their held breaths.

“Well then,” Aerith said, not finishing the sentence.

“Yeah,” Yuffie replied as she too began to worry about what could happen in the tournament.

“All we can do is wait,” Cid said as he stood up and began pacing again.

* * *

Sora, Donald and Goofy stood looking at the Coliseum floor. They had passed the preliminary test given to them by Phil, but he declared they weren’t heroes, and only heroes could fight in the tournament.

So, disappointed they had left, only to find Hades waiting for them outside. He had given them a ‘Heroes Pass,’ meaning they could fight in the tournament. After they got Phil to let them in they watched some of the other fighters training.

As they entered several fighters looked up at them and smirked, expecting an easy win. While they stood taking in the competition, a fighter dressed in dark blue with blonde spiky hair and a purple cape walked by, he was sizing them up as he passed.

“His name is Cloud, that’s all I could get from him. He doesn’t talk much, if at all,” Phil said as he watched Cloud leave. “Something tells me he’s gonna be a tough battle, you never know, you guys may end up fighting him.”

“Gawrsh, he sure looks tough,” Goofy said.

“He is, believe me, he is. You should have been here when he was training. That kid’s got some power to him. Let me tell you this, if you do fight him, don’t under estimate him. All the guys who did before aren’t battling any more.” Phil answered with an audible gulp.

“What happened, they break something?” Donald asked, looking to where Cloud had gone.

“Worse,” Phil replied. He then demonstrated what happened by sticking his tongue out and running his finger across his throat.

“Dead?” Donald asked in shock, Phil only nodded as he walked away, leaving that bit of information for them to digest.

Now they stood watching the training, going through their own moves as they waited for the first round to start. Phil’s warning still ringing in their ears ‘Some real weirdos signed up for the games. Better watch yourself.’

“Attention Please,” Phil yelled, “The preliminary round will begin in 5 minutes.”

Sora and his companions made their way to the arena, they were ready to fight.

After fighting in the preliminaries, they qualified to move to the next few rounds. As they looked at the fight board, the saw they would be facing Cloud in the 10th round.

“Remember guys, when we get to Cloud, we can’t underestimate him, remember what Phil said.” Sora said as he to nervously swallowed.

After Sora, Donald and Goofy had won their 9th round they did a little celebration dance. They felt as though they were invincible.

As they were celebrating, Hades appeared by Cloud’s side, hidden in the shadows.

“Heya Cloud, I see you’re doing well. Those fighters you dispatched earlier say hi.”

“What do you want now Hades, don’t worry, he’ll die as soon as I fight him.”

“Good, that’s good. But I have another job for you. That little punk is your next opponent, okay?” He said as he pointed to where Sora, Donald and Goofy were still dancing. “Now, don't blow it. Just take him out.”

“The great god of the Underworld is afraid of a kid?” Cloud scoffed, “Sorry Hades, but my contract says-“

“I know! You think I don't know? I wrote the contract! I know it says you're only required to kill Hercules in this tournament. But you've gotta fight that kid to get to him. Come on. Hey, it's like that old goat says: Rule 11: It's all just a game, so let loose and have fun with it! I mean, a casualty or two along the way is no big deal, right? I mean, look at those guys you killed earlier, accidents do happen, don’t they?”

Cloud just looked at him before walking away, not even acknowledging his new orders, he had to go prepare for his fight with Sora.

Hades had better live up to his part of the contract. Cloud thought as he approached the arena and the waiting Sora.

“Geez. Stiffer than the stiffs back home. Still, suckers like him are hard to come by...” Hades smiled as he disappeared back into the shadows, leaving Cloud to work his magic.

The battle was long and hard, Cloud had to resort to using dark powers a few times.

In the end, Sora defeated him fair and square. As Cloud slumped against his Buster Sword the giant three-headed dog, Cerberus, appeared from a puff of smoke. Cloud instantly knew that Hades had released the dog, and knew that Hades had no intention of helping him find hid Light, it had all been a trick to get him to kill Hercules.

As he tried to stand he was slammed to the ground by a huge paw, his head smacking the ground with a sick thunk. After that he remembered nothing until after the battle when he woke up on the steps leading into the Coliseum.

“Hey, are you all right?” Sora asked as he and his friends exited the Coliseum.

“Yeah.” Cloud replied as he held his head.

“So why did you go along with him, anyway?” Sora asked as he sat down next to Cloud on the step.

“I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help. I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired.” Cloud said as he stood up. “I fell into darkness, and couldn't find the light.”

He once again looked at his left hand, a sour reminder of his decent into darkness.

“You'll find it. I'm searching, too.” Sora replied, sensing some of the pain this man harbored.

“For your light? Don't lose sight of it,” Cloud advised.

“How about a rematch sometime? Fair and square, no dark powers involved.” Sora asked as Cloud began to walk away.

“I think I'll pass.” He replied as he walked towards his Gummi Ship.

Sora just shrugged as he, Donald and Goofy returned to their own ship.

Hades appeared as Sora and Cloud left. He picked up a tiny Hercules cup that was thrown on the ground, Hercules’ smiling face looking at him, he crushed the cup into powder.

“He's strong, he's kind. He's always there for you, and he's handsome to boot. He's perfect. Perfect. Perfectly infuriating! He makes me crazy. Wait a minute. What are you talking about? All the pieces are in place. Relax. Here's what you do. Let Hercules train the kid. In the next games, I'll take care of them both.”

Hades noted a presence behind him, turning he saw Maleficent with a smirk on her face.

“Who invited you to the party? Stay out of this. This is my show,” Hades growled.

“As you wish. Fight to your heart's content,” Maleficent said as she disappeared, confident that Hades would destroy himself with his hatred.

* * *

Time for Aerith seemed to crawl as they awaited Sora’s return. The Coliseum incident, as they came to call it, had happened over a month ago, and they were waiting for details from Sora.

Aerith was working at the small garden she had in the limited space of the backyard. She was growing roses, daisies, lilies, and several other types. She was quietly humming when Yuffie came running through the backdoor.

“Aerith!” she yelled as the door burst open. “Aerith, Sora is back, he and the others are at the Café, come on.”

Aerith left her trowel where it lay in the dirt as she followed Yuffie to the Café.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were sitting at a table, waiting for her to arrive so they could begin the tale.

“Hello everybody,” Aerith said as she skidded to a halt beside Yuffie.

“Sora, tell us about the Coliseum, we’ve heard rumors. But what really happened?” Yuffie begged.

“Well, after we sealed the keyhole in Wonderland, we went to the Coliseum. We figured that would be a good way to build up strength. Anyway, at first we couldn’t join the tournament, but then Hades gave us a pass, so they had to let us in.”

“Hades, gave you the pass?” Cid asked, holding up his hand.

“Yeah, we thought that was kinda strange, until later that is. Anyway, once we were enrolled in the tournament we ran into another fighter. What was his name again?” he asked, turning to Donald and Goofy.

“Uhh .. Nimbus, I think,” Goofy replied as he scratched his head.

“No, no, no.” Donald said, “It was Cumulus.”

“No, that wasn’t it either,” Sora said as he scratched his head.

Cumulus, Nimbus? CLOUD! Aerith’s heart leapt as she put the pieces together.

“His name wasn’t Cloud was it?” she asked hopefully, wringing her hands in anticipation.

Sora snapped his fingers when he heard this.

“That’s what it was, Cloud. Man he was an awesome fighter.”

“Sora, are you positive that his name was Cloud?” Aerith asked as she grabbed the boy by his shoulders.

“Yeah, absolutely. Why? Do you know him?”

“I don’t know,” she replied as she stepped away from him.

“Sora, you need to understand that Aerith lost someone very special to her when our planet was destroyed. You see, the man she loved, his name was Cloud. She’s been searching for him for years.” Leon explained in a rare moment of conversation.

Sora only nodded, an understanding lighting his eyes.

“He was tall, with blue eyes and spiky blonde hair. He had a purple cape and a dark blue uniform on. He carried a huge sword that was bigger than I am. Is that him?” he said helpfully to Aerith.

“Did his cloak look like this?” she asked as she pointed to her belt.

“Yeah, only more faded and torn.”

“That’s him, that’s Cloud. He’s alive, he’s alive,” Aerith said as her knees gave out and she sank to the floor, tears of joy falling from her eyes.

“He said he was looking for his Light, I’d guess that’s you,” Goofy said as he gently placed his hand on her back.

“If we’d known that, we could have told him you were here,” Donald said as he kicked the ground in frustration at not being able to help a friend.

“Don’t worry yourself about it Donald,” Yuffie said as she helped Aerith to stand, hugging her friend as she continued to cry. “After all, everyone ends up in Traverse Town, he will too.”

“Yeah, and if we ever meet him again, we’ll be sure to tell him,” Sora promised. Aerith turned her blotchy eyes to look at him, a small smile forming as she hugged him, then Donald, then Goofy.

“Thank you, now I have hope that we’ll meet again. I KNOW we’ll meet again.” She said as she wiped her tears on the edge of her dress.

Sora continued to talk about the battle they had with Cloud, about how he had been working for Hades and how Hades had betrayed him. They then told all about Wonderland, Hercules, Phil, and everything else they’d seen so far. But Aerith had tuned them out after they stopped talking about Cloud.

He sold his soul to find me, she thought as she slowly wandered away from the others. He fell into the Darkness that consumed our world, but he came out with his heart. He must truly love me.

Aerith slowly entered her room and fell onto her bed, the tears she’d been holding back flowing freely now. She had so much to be thankful for that her tears of joy refused to stop. She knew beyond a doubt that Cloud was alive and searching for her.

* * *

Now that Cloud was no longer bound to Hades’ contract he was able to continue searching for Aerith. As he put the ship into Auto-pilot, he searched his map for a likely planet. Finding one, he set a course for the planet Meloni.

It took only a few hours to reach Meloni. But after setting the ship down outside the Capital, he realized that this planet may be a waste of time. It was apparently an old fashioned town. All the lettering was in old English calligraphy. Seeing what he hoped was a bar, he moved toward the direction of a woman singing.

Entering the building he found people dressed in tuxedoes and ball gowns. He recognized the song as one that had been popular on his planet before it was destroyed, something called ‘Eyes on Me’ by Rinoa someone.

Noting the lack of technology he realized that it wasn’t a recording of Rinoa singing, it _was_ Rinoa singing. Stepping back into the shadows he watched the woman on stage sing.

He’d admit, she was beautiful, her alabaster skin and raven black hair a striking combination. But it was her voice that kept the audience enthralled. He stood and listened to her song, watching her as she left backstage.

Moving with all the stealth he naturally possessed and that was given him by the Darkness, he silently appeared in her dressing room.

She sat as her makeup table, elbows propped on top, head buried in her hands as she cried. He watched her cry for a moment before speaking.

“You sing very well Rinoa,” he said, startling her. She quickly looked up and around, but saw nothing. As she turned towards the door, he stepped from the shadows.

She gasped as she took in his appearance.

“Please don’t hurt me,” she said in between sobs. Cloud just shook his head as he slowly approached her.

“I won’t hurt you. In fact I may be able to help you. Tell me, have you ever heard of a place called Hollow Bastion?”

Her eyes grew wide and her sobbing stopped, he saw recognition flicker across her face.

“They’re the enemy of Laguna Loire, King of Esthar,” she replied. He merely nodded, the ghost of a smile gracing his lips.

She took in his appearance quickly, her eyes finally landing on the patch on his chest, a faded number 1 with a pair of wings, Seraphim 1st Class.

“You, you’re from Gaia?” she asked, hope springing to her eyes.

“Yes, I was saved from its destruction, but that is a long story best left for later. How did you survive?”

“I don’t know, one minute I was watching the city get swallowed by the Darkness, the next I woke up here.”

“My name is Cloud, I’ve been searching for many years to find anyone from Gaia. You are the first. But I know there are more alive. My Light is still alive, and I intend to find her. I offer you a chance to leave this planet and travel with me to find others like ourselves, others from Gaia.”

“Back home, there was a SeeD, he and I were in love, is it possible that he too survived?”

“Possibly, there are many planets to search. And it takes time to search them, with your help we could cut that time in half and find the ones we love sooner. What do you say?” He asked as he held out his human hand.

“Yes,” she replied as she took it and he helped her stand.

“Very well, grab anything you wish to take with you. I hope you aren’t afraid of the dark, because we’ll have to use the Darkness to return to my ship. Your fans would never let you go otherwise.”

She nodded as she quickly packed her belongings into a small bag. She then went to the closet and removed several pairs of clothes, among them a cream colored dress, a dark cloak, and a light blue duster, among others. Placing the cloak around her shoulders she stuffed the clothes into another bag which she slung over her shoulders, beneath the cloak. Pulling the hood up to cover her face she looked at Cloud and smiled.

“Ready,” she said. Cloud only nodded as he looked out the window, it was nearing dark.

“You need to hug me and don’t let go, we will be traveling very quickly through the shadows. If you let go, you’ll be lost. Also, don’t open your eyes until I tell you, understood?”

She nodded as she wrapped her arms around him, his arms around her before he pulled them into the shadows of the closet.

Minutes later they stepped from the shadow of a tree into the clearing hiding the ship.

“Wow,” she said once he told her to open her eyes, “all I felt was cold and then we were here. How did you do that?”

She asked as she followed him into the ship. The ship may be small, but it had enough quarters for 4 people to have their privacy. Cloud did a quick pre-flight checklist before answering.

“I uh ... gave into the Darkness, that is but one of the abilities it granted me. I no longer serve the Darkness, but the powers are now forever a part of me, a reminder of my failing, along with this.” He said as he held up his skeletal hand.

At her look he answered her unspoken question.

“The price for the powers is to sacrifice a part of your body, kind of a human sacrifice. I chose my hand. This was built for me to replace it. Sit down, we need to leave now. Your fans have discovered you’re missing. They’re sending search parties in this direction.”

She sat in the chair next to him as he powered the ship for takeoff. Within seconds they were shooting towards the stars, leaving the search parties without a trace.

Once they were clear Cloud set the autopilot, he then turned to his new companion.

“Welcome to the _Guiding Light_ , get some sleep, you need it. Then I’ll show you how to fly this thing.”

She only nodded as she went back to choose a bunk.

* * *

The months past quickly as Cloud and Rinoa searched for the people that had lost. During that time they had learned that they had a lot in common. Rinoa, it turned out was a Sorceress, she had all this magic that she would give up to see her Squall again.

Cloud was a fallen, one who had succumb to the Darkness, he too would give up his powers to find Aerith.

“So, it was your powers that saved you?” Cloud asked in one of their infrequent conversations. Since they met Cloud had said very little, and the times he did it was mostly to decide where to go next. But every once and awhile they would have a conversation about themselves.

“Yes,” Rinoa said with a nod as she ate she sandwich. “months after Gaia vanished I learned that my powers had transferred me to Meloni, I’m still not sure how. How did you survive?”

“Me?” Cloud asked as he raised his claw to touch his chest. “I found out that I was saved by Hades. One of his little minions let it slip during a conversation I wasn’t meant to hear. It seems as though he saw great potential for me in the Darkness. And I, like a fool, fell into his plan.”

He raised his left hand to emphasize that point.

“You’re not a fool, Cloud. At the time he found you, I’m sure I would have joined him. If he offered me a chance to be with Squall, I know I would have joined him.”

Cloud only sighed.

“Finish up, we need to get going.” He said as he looked out the window and say nighttime approaching.

Rinoa was flying when a communication came in, it was almost exactly one year from when Cloud had rescued her. Cloud was in the back sleeping, letting her take them to their next destination.

Rinoa fumbled for the control, trying to turn the Comm system on. After struggling for a moment she found it.

“Hello?” she asked the face that appeared on the screen.

“Hello?” the young man asked in confusion. “Sorry, I was looking for a Cloud Strife,”

“Wait, he’s here, he’s sleeping. I’ll go get him” Rinoa said as she bolted from the seat to the back, the ship automatically going to autopilot.

“Cloud,” she said as she shook the man. “Cloud there’s a call for you.”

He groggily sat up, asking only one question.

“Who?”

“I don’t know, but they know you.”

Cloud nodded as he made his way to the front.

Sora’s face brightened when he saw Cloud.

“Cloud!” he said as he sat down.

“Sora,” he replied with a nod.

“Cloud, I’m going to seal the Kingdom Hearts, the keyhole that will end this nightmare once and for all.” Sora said with great joy.

“What do you want me to do?” Cloud asked, bored.

“You do know that once I seal it, all the worlds will be separated from each other, forever.”

“Aerith!”

“Squall!”

Rinoa and Cloud said at the same time, the realization hitting them.

Sora only nodded as he went on.

“That also means that Gummi Ships won’t be able to get to other worlds anymore. I need you to return to Hollow Bastion, I know that’s where you’re from. Aerith will be waiting there for you.”

“Thank you Sora,” Rinoa said with tears in her eyes.

The communication ended shortly after that. Cloud didn’t even need to say a word as Rinoa set course for the planet Gaia.

* * *

Aerith sighed as she looked around her. Her meager belongings packed into a small bag. With one final sigh she left the house that had been her home for the past, the pendant around her neck. She didn’t know why, but she felt that her life was about to get better.

As she approached Cid’s Gummi Ship, which he called the _Highwind_ , she was apprehensive. She didn’t know what they would find when they returned to Gaia.

She boarded the ship, along with Yuffie and Leon, they were only waiting on Cid. They were the only people that were returning to Gaia, all the others had settled into their new lives over the last 3 years.

Finally Cid arrived and began to prepare for takeoff. Minutes later the _Highwind_ was making its way towards Gaia, or the place where Gaia once was.

Hours later the _Highwind_ touched down on the landing strip outside of Hollow Bastion. Aerith, Yuffie, Leon and Cid all emerged with shock on their face. Their world was back, they knew from Sora that Ansem had saved the planet itself to use as his base. But with Sora fighting Ansem at The End of the World, he no longer needed Gaia.

As they moved around the empty streets, people began to pop into existence. By the time they made it to the Castle, the city was full of people, all milling around, and asking questions.

Yuffie, Cid, Leon, and Aerith reached the Castle and pushed the giant wooden doors open, entering they dispersed to begin looking for people they knew.

Fate led Aerith to the library, once her favorite place in the Castle, now just a bitter memory. Standing at the window overlooking the city she watched as people stopped appearing, Sora must have sealed the Kingdom Hearts by now. No one could enter or leave their world, not any more.

Her knees gave out on her and she fell to the floor, tears falling onto the soft rugs. Cloud wasn’t here, he had missed it and was now stuck between worlds.

“Why are you crying?” a gentle voice asked behind her. Turning Aerith saw a young woman with alabaster skin and raven black hair. She wore a blue duster, black shirt and black shorts. She was watching her with a semi-amused look.

“Who are you?” Aerith asked through her tears.

“My name is Rinoa, and I’m guessing you’re Aerith. You know, you’re exactly as he described you, beautiful.” Rinoa said as she gently rubbed Aerith’s back.

“Who? I’m exactly as who described me?” Aerith asked as her tears lessened. She blinked her eyes to get a clear image of the woman before her.

“You know, that would ruin all the fun if I told you that,” Rinoa replied as she stood up and moved back to the door.

“Hey! I found her, she’s in here.” She called into the hallway. “Aerith, it was nice meeting you, but I must go find someone.”

She disappeared into the dark hallway with a grin on her face as she ran to find the man she loved.

Slowly, Aerith sat up, using the nearby table to support her. She waited, watching the door, wondering who was approaching. The sound of boots clicking on the flagstone reached her ears when suddenly they stopped. She watched as a shadow moved across the doorway, forming into a silhouette. Slowly it stepped into the light, revealing a pair of brown boots, and dark blue pants. The tip of a sword was visible in the light that shone across its legs. Soon the person stepped fully into the light, revealing blonde hair and blue eyes.

“CLOUD!” she screamed as she rushed to her love, wrapping him in her arms, kisses flying across his face as he held her.

“Aerith,” he said softly as he held her, tears falling from his eyes.

* * *

Rinoa ran down the hall, looking for one person. Her meeting with Aerith had been a boon, it had helped her to believe that Squall was still alive.

Now as she ran she could hear his voice up ahead, telling someone to call him ‘Leon.’

As Rinoa approached the room, she could hear 3 voices, two men and one girl. She knew one was Squall. Arriving at the open door she looked down into the Grand Ballroom, there stood Squall and 2 other people she didn’t know. Slowly moving down the steps she stopped halfway and called his name.

“Squall?”

“For the last time Yuffie,” he said turning to the voice, “my name is ... Rinoa.”

Once he saw her he stood frozen on the spot, his jaw around his feet. Yuffie smiled at him as she pushed his jaw closed, following that by pushing him in her direction. Yuffie knew who she was, she was the love that Leon had lost all those years ago.

“Squall,” Rinoa said as tears formed in her eyes as she ran to hug him. He moved forward to welcome her into his arms, stroking her hair as she cried into his shoulder.

They stood there for several minutes before Yuffie looked up at the door.

“Umm.. Leon?” she said.

“Yuffie, my name is Squall, stop calling me Leon.” He managed to say as he held back his own tears.

“Squall,” Yuffie persisted, pointing towards the door once she had his attention.

Squall looked to the door Rinoa had come from, Aerith was slowly pulling a young man behind her. By the smile on her face they all knew who it was, Cid recognized him on sight.

“Cloud,” Cid whispered as he was at a loss for words.

“See Aerith, I told ya he was still alive,” Cid said as he came forward and grasped Cloud’s arm.

Cloud gave the shadow of a smile as he looked at the woman he loved, tucked under his arm, hugging him like she would never let him go, and that was ok by him. He looked to Rinoa and saw her holding the man beside her the same way Aerith was holding him.

“Well Rinoa,” Cloud said slowly, drawing her attention. “It looks as though we finally found our Lights.”

“You’re right Cloud, and I for one am never going to let mine go.” To prove her point she squeezed Squall, robbing him of breath.

“Nor am I,” Cloud replied in a mere whisper, audible only to Aerith.

She looked up at him and slowly bringing her hand to his face she pulled him into a passionate kiss that left Yuffie and Cid feeling embarrassed. Looking to Squall and Rinoa they noticed that they decided the kiss wasn’t such a bad idea. Cid and Yuffie looked at each other before deciding to leave the two couples alone.

Before they left, Yuffie had one parting shot for them both.

“Remember to breathe,” with that she and Cid were gone, leaving the couples to sort out where they would go next.

**I’ll love you ‘till the end  
** I'm the one that you can depend  
Always know that you're not alone.


End file.
